


Study Buddy

by NowYoCandysGone



Series: It's not Grey's Anatomy (but it kind-of is) Hospital AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Medical School, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Before Byleth was a PA, she was a stressed out med student.Lucky for her, she has a best friend (with benefits) who knows exactly what to do to relieve some of that stress.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: It's not Grey's Anatomy (but it kind-of is) Hospital AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602433
Kudos: 47





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another HO9 verse fic. This time, we explore Byleth's life before she met Seteth. Before Claude met Dimitri, he and Byleth were a little more than friends with benefits. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Byleth had a huge pharmacology midterm in the morning. This was her second time taking the class, and she had to pass this time if she wanted to have any hope of continuing on the correct path through PA school. Her best friend, on the other hand, was not making it very easy to focus on the open book in front of her. 

Claude had stopped by earlier that evening and had even been good enough to drill her on her flashcards when he had first arrived. However,  _ as usual _ , he got bored of that very quickly and had spent the last twenty minutes wandering around her apartment, talking about random things, drinking her soda, and complaining about how bored he was. Byleth was not easily distracted, but when Claude was around, all of her focus went out the window. If he wasn’t such a damn good friend (and a damn good fuck), Byleth would have ditched him two years ago. 

“Claude, if you don’t stop, I’m going to have to kick you out,” Byleth groaned as she highlighted a passage in her notes while his hands undid the knots in her shoulders. His hands fell away and she heard the rustle of fabric as he shoved them deep into his pockets. She listened to him pad into the kitchen and it was quiet in the apartment for a sweet, sweet...minute and a half.

“I don’t understand what’s so hard about pharmacology,” Claude spoke, his head appearing over her shoulder. “I could ace this midterm in my  _ sleep _ .”

Byleth’s pencil stilled and she took a steadying breath before continuing to write. She didn’t have to see it to know that Claude was smirking, waiting for his taunt to take hold. When she didn’t respond, he continued his thought. 

“After all, I passed pharma II  _ last year _ .” 

Byleth’s pencil clacked on the desk and she turned to stare at Claude. “Then make yourself useful and help me study, dork. You’re just taking up space at this point.” She then picked up her highlighter and attempted to find her place in her notes. 

Claude shook his head and smirked, taking a gulp of the soda he had been sipping away at. “Nah, I just think you need to take a break and clear your head. You’ve been going non-stop for three hours. I guarantee that you’ll study better if you take a break.”

“ _ Or _ I could kick you out and  _ finally  _ make progress on this chapter,” Byleth said without hesitation. That was the second time in the past five minutes that she had threatened to kick him out without actually doing so.

“ _ Or, or, _ we could make a bet,” Claude suggested. He knew that the gambler in Byleth couldn’t resist a challenge, no matter how badly she wanted to focus on her work. He had to give her credit for ignoring the offer for a full minute before finally turning to face him. 

“Terms?”

“I bet that I could answer more practice questions correctly in three minutes than you.” 

Byleth’s eyebrows raised. “A bet that helps me study? Now I’m interested,” she said with a smirk. “What do you want if you win?”

“You take a break and we have desk sex.” 

Byleth rolled her eyes. Of  _ course  _ he wanted sex. “And if I win, you have to drill me on flashcards for a full hour... and you have to give me $10.”

Claude hummed exaggeratedly, pretending to think it over. “Can I drill you after we drill the flashcards?” 

Byleth huffed. Of course he would get sex either way. Worse still, she was actually considering accepting the terms. She held out her hand for a handshake.

“Deal. Buckle up, Von Riegan. I’m going to win. I’ve been studying for weeks.”

\---

The timer on Byleth’s phone beeped and both pencils clacked on the table. The two switched papers and started grading each other’s work. Byleth felt the sweat bead on her brow as she marked question after question correct on Claude’s paper.  _ Shit, is he going to win?  _ She thought nervously.

“Three wrong out of twelve. Not bad, Eisner.” Claude said, handing the paper back to Byleth. “A lot better than your last practice test two days ago.” 

Byleth sighed and handed Claude’s paper back to him.

“You got them  _ all _ correct.” Her voice was laced with defeat, but her face and body language did not match her tone. If anything, she seemed almost relieved. Perhaps it was that she was getting better at the practice tests. Or perhaps it was the well deserved break that she was about to take.

Claude stood and rounded the table to Byleth’s side. She was still seated, but she turned to look at him. He put a hand on the table and leaned down to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Byleth moved her head to give him better access as he mumbled and nipped and kissed her neck.

“Now, I get to take my prize, and you get to take a break. It’s a win-win.”

“Yeah, yeah...don’t... _ ah _ ...gloat.”

“Aw, but that’s half the fun,” Claude fake-whined. He wrapped his free arm around Byleth’s back and pulled her into him, kissing her properly. One hand came up to take away her reading glasses, while the fingers of his other hand danced along the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull it up. As expected of “study-mode Byleth”, she was not wearing a bra under her shirt. 

Perfect.

Claude finished removing her shirt and tossed it across the room, then he promptly buried his face in her ample cleavage. Claude really couldn’t make this quick  _ or _ easy, could he? At the rate he was headed, no more studying would get done that evening. 

"I agreed to desk sex, VR. As nice as this is, I would like to continue studying at some point," Byleth reminded him, despite the fact that her hands were currently in his hair. Claude didn't reply, as he was currently suckling on one of her nipples. His mouth moved upwards, and when his teeth grazed over the mended heart tattoo on her collarbone, Byleth absolutely melted in his arms. 

"I guess... _ ah _ ...I guess a break wouldn't be so bad."

"About time you admitted it," Claude said, kissing her again.

Byleth broke free of Claude's grip, eliciting a whine from him, and she padded over to her desk and carefully started to pack up her study materials so they wouldn't get ruined. Once everything was out of the way, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her yoga pants and panties and pulled them down in one swift motion. She then hopped onto the desk and opened her legs for Claude to see her glistening cunt. 

She watched her best friend closely, wondering what he would do first. She had finally conceded to take a break, and while she would prefer it be a short one, she knew that Claude would likely make it last.

Claude made his way over to her and kissed her once again before crouching down so that he was right in front of her wet folds. Two fingers ran up and down the length of her opening to test her wetness, and then one of those fingers slipped inside, while his thumb massaged her clit. He knew exactly what to do to make her fall apart, and Byleth both hated and loved that about Claude. 

She moaned and her hands clutched the edge of the desk as Claude inserted a second finger into her pussy. She already felt full with just those two fingers. Her grip tightened. His fingers continued to thrust in and out while still playing with her clit with his thumb. She had to admit, this was the most quiet and focused that Claude had been all evening.

"W-why... don't you put that mouth… _ mmmh _ ...to good use, VR?" Byleth requested. Her gaze moved down to meet his. 

Claude looked back up at her, a smirk on his face. That was never a good sign.

"You didn't win the bet, By. We're doing this my way tonight," he replied smugly while continuing to finger her.

Byleth rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that just his fingers in her felt phenomenal. When they curled just right she saw stars. She wanted him to do that now, or to suck on her clit, or to do  _ something _ that would clear her head and get her mind off of the books that were currently sitting on the kitchen table, well within her view. 

"Hmm...you're awfully quiet, By. That's not what I expected to hear," Claude commented. "Maybe if I…" 

She gazed down at him as he added a third finger to her cunt and leaned in, pressing a suckling kiss to her clit.  _ That _ was what she had been hoping for.

Her brain went from  _ study, study, study  _ to  _ Claude, Claude, Claude _ , very quickly after that.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax under his touch at last. More needy moans escaped from her lips, and she lifted her hips to meet the thrusting of his fingers. 

Claude leaned back in and started licking her clit with just the tip of his tongue and when that was combined with three of his fingers inside her, Byleth truly was seeing stars.

" _ Ahh _ , Claude...more…" she moaned, hoping for him to drive her over the edge soon. She could feel the buildup of pressure, she knew it was coming. "I'm...I'm close…" 

Claude pulled away from sucking her clit to smirk up at her, and his thumb returned in place of his mouth, moving with much more speed than before, bringing forth her orgasm.

Byleth let out a moaning cry as she came all over Claude's hand. He continued to thrust with his fingers through her orgasm, and only removed them when he was sure that she was finished. He stood, moving to stand in between her legs. He then leaned down to kiss her. Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

The two kissed for several moments while Byleth came down from her high. Once Byleth's breathing slowed and steadied, Claude pulled away from their kiss.

"How about round two?"

"You never make things easy for me, VR." 

"Never have, never will, By." 

Byleth rolled her eyes but eventually nodded her agreement to a round two. She really did need this break, after all. What was one more round?

Her best friend stepped back from her and quickly undid his own pants and pulled them down, allowing his erection to spring free. No need to bring him up, this time, it seemed. 

Claude moved Byleth's leg so that he could open the desk drawer and remove a condom and lube from it. They always kept supplies nearby, just in case.

Byleth watched him open the condom wrapper and slide it onto his member expertly, then take some of the lube and slick himself up. She was already very wet, but lube was always helpful. 

Claude stroked himself a couple of times before moving back in between Byleth's legs and lining up at her entrance. 

"You ready, By?" He asked. Claude brushed a stray hair away from her face. Byleth nodded. With that, Claude pressed his cock inside entirely to the hilt in one slow, agonizing thrust. 

_ Holy goddess.  _ Byleth cursed internally as she adjusted to being filled. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders again and she held on for dear life as he started to thrust into her languidly. If he didn't feel so damn good, she would have told him to speed it up. 

Byleth felt the tension that had been building in her chest and shoulders ebb away with every thrust from Claude. He always knew just how to help her relax, even if he had his ulterior motives. After a few moments, Byleth adjusted her hips so that he could thrust deeper inside. Claude's hands sought purchase on her hips as he proceeded to pound into her with everything he had. 

The desk rocked beneath them, and Byleth was briefly afraid that it wouldn't be able to stand up to their activities. Claude withdrew about halfway and slammed back in, forcing a moan out of her. Thoughts of breaking the desk were forgotten as Byleth's grip tightened on Claude and she kissed him passionately, groaning into his mouth. Claude kissed her back with equal passion, his tongue dancing with hers, but Byleth ultimately had control of the situation. 

_ "Fuck _ , By...you...feel so good," Claude grunted between kisses and thrusts. Byleth lowered one of her arms from around his shoulders and moved it to one of his hands, moving it from her hip to her clit. Her poor nub had gone neglected this whole time, and if Claude thought he could get her off on penetration alone, he was sorely mistaken. He knew better than that

Luckily, her best friend took the hint and proceeded to massage her nub in quick, stimulating circles as he continued to fuck her. Just like that, Byleth was seeing stars again.

"Holy hell...Claude…" she groaned.

Claude only moaned back, too focused on fucking her to make conversation. His thrusts slowed ever so slightly, and his rubbing of her clit sped up in its place.

"F-fuck...By…" he moaned back.

Byleth wrapped her legs around his back and held tight, forcing his long languid thrusts to become shorter and faster. She was practically not even on the desk anymore, Claude was holding her up.

" _ Ah _ ...Claude...I'm…" Byleth panted as her second orgasm built up steadily with each thrust.

Claude nodded and held her close to him as she rode out her orgasm, continuing to thrust into her shallowly. His motions sped up not long after she finished, tipping Byleth off to the fact that his own orgasm was near. 

"C-claude...are you?" Byleth asked with her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

"Y-yeah...where…?" 

Byleth released her grip with her legs and slid back onto the desk. "I want it on me…"

Claude nodded and continued to thrust a few more times before removing his cock from her and removing the condom right before he came all over Byleth's stomach and chest. 

He stepped back a couple of paces, just far enough to put his hands on the desk on either side of Byleth's hips and brace himself as he recovered. Byleth leaned in and kissed him. 

"Thank you, Claude. I didn't want to admit how badly I needed that break." 

"Hey. Anytime, By," Claude replied with a genuine smile.

"I'm going to go clean up and put on some fresh pajamas. But then, how about we try another practice test?" 

"What are the terms this time?" Claude asked, stepping back to allow Byleth to move away and towards the bathroom.

"Winner picks the movie we watch tonight?" 

"You've got a deal."

\---

  
  



End file.
